Serbiaball
|image = Remove kebab Serbiaball.png|imagewidth = 200px|caption = God is a Serb!|reality = Република Србијa Republika Srbija|gender = Male|language = Српски/Srpski/Serbian|capital = Belgrade (Беoград) (Beograd)|affiliation = Former Yugoslavia, New countries, Slavic countries|religion = Serbian Orthodox|friends = Slovakiaball, Russiaball, Montenegroball, Macedoniaball, Romaniaball, Pavel Chernev (Former Rival), my bro, Armeniaball, Polandball, Kurdistanball, Japanball, Croatiaball (Sometimes), Hungaryball (Sometimes, We removed KEBAB together)|enemies = Turkeyball, Hungaryball (Sometimes), Albaniaball, Kosovoball, Czechoslovak intruders, Bosnia and Herzegovinaball, NATOball, Croatiaball, Chechnyaball|likes = Rakija/Rakiya/Ракија, removing kebab and Sarma/Сарма|hates = Kebab, poverty, war, Albaniaball|founded = June 5, 2006|onlypredecessor = Serbia and Montenegroball|predicon = Panslavic|intospace = Maybe in a few years.|government =Kebab removal agency |personality = Angry, Insolent, Patriotic, REMOVE KEBAB|type = Slavic|ended = |status = Slav|notes = Remove kebab | Kosovo is SERBIA | Ubi, zakolji, da Šiptar ne postoji | Ubi Hrvata da Šiptar nema brata | Granate na Hrvate | Nema vrba koliko ima Srba, ali ima grana koliko Muslimana | Nema vrba koliko ima Srba, ali ima granata koliko i Hrvata ||military = Classic Balkan Military, with Modern Russian Weapons. A good Air Force.|bork = Бре Бре (Bre bre)}} Serbiaball is countryball located in the Balkan peninsula. He is well known for his expertise in removing of kebab. He is of very stronk. History Early history in early history, there was kebab. Serbia was a part of the glorious roman empire. (and that roman was a serb) Middle ages Serbia was a stronk kingdom in the Balkans at the time. Even had an Empire for some time. After removing lots of kebabs, Serbia decided to take over Greek and Albanian clay. It happened fast and they both got rekt by Serbia. Kebab eventually conquered Serbia, after the Serbian Empire became minor kingdom How WW1 Started Well, this Franz (From Austria-Hungaryball) was of stealing of Sarajevo in 1914. But Serbiaball was ready to fuck up the Austrians and he killed Franz. Austria-Hungaryball was of so mad, that he invaded Serbiaball. That's how WW1 started. Also Serbiaball rekted Austria-Hungaryball. After that it created Yugoslaviaball. 1918 best year of life for Serbiaball's citizens. Yugoslaviaball Yugoslaviaball was a countryball made out of Serbiaball, Sloveniaball, Croatiaball, Bosnia And Herzegovinaball, Macedoniaball, and Montenegroball. It was all of goods and nice until of death of Tito. After that a war broke of outs - The Yugoslav War. It was of wars between Croatiaball, Serbiaball and Bosnia and Herzegovinaball. Croatiaball rekt Serbiaball and forced them to surrender. After the Yugoslav War Serbiaball and Montenegroball became Serbia And Montenegroball. National anthem,Боже Правде/ Boze Pravde :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I53_CJ71fk0 Religion Serbian religion is of Orthodox Christianity 86.8%, 13.2% invaders waiting for proper removal. Demographics *83.3% Serbs *3.5% Hungarian *2.0% Roma *2.0% Bosniak (waiting to be removed, since they is of no countryball) *0.7% Slovak * 2.2% waiting to be removed (kebab) Friends *Serbiaball is friends with Russiaball because they are both orthodox, and is Russiaball's little Slavic brother. He can into kebab! But Iwill remove them hate that. *Serbiaball is friends with Romaniaball because they both wish to kill Kebab, both hate Big Kebab, and only neighbor Serbiaball never got in fight with. *Serbiaball is friends with Greeceball because they are both orthodox, and both hate Turkey. Stronk military back then... *Serbiaball is friends with Armeniaball because they both wish to kill Kebab and restore glorious Constantinople, and both hate Turkeyball *Serbiaball is friends with Slovakiaball because they all wish to kill Goulash (northern Kebab), and they hate Hungaryball. *Israelcube - Friends because both were occupied by kebab and love collaborating with each other . *Montenegroball - Alter Ego. Does what I say. *Indonesiaball - Is weird and distant (kebab?) who supports me. Thanks for not recognizing Kosovoball as real countryball. *Franceball - Are thoughts and prayers are with yuo Now let me in there so I could do what has to be done. ''' *Bulgariaball - We used to hate each other but we got over it. *Kurdistanball- He wants to remove kebabas he wants his own country and is oppressed by Turkeyball *Japanball - I like Japanese things, also he helps us then they get bombed by Burger and Japanese Tourists likes to come to us. *Sloveniaball - Used to be part of Yugoslavia, now is richer but not as relevant. Still trade partners. Enemies *NATOball - '''WTF!! YUO BOMB WRONG GUY, YUO DICK! *Croatiaball - Natural enemy (and brother...), will remove him and kebab... *North Koreaball - Try to nuke my dick (secret weapon to remove kebab) *USAball - Why you nuke me .why recognize kosovo *Albaniaball - Kosovo is Serbia deal with it *Chechnyaball - Who are you? Oh, the hardest Kebab on Earth, come try and Remove me Caucasian Shit you are not White nor European i can Remove you better than my Bro Russia. Quotes * Samo sloga srbina spašava! * REMOVE KEBAB! * Kosovo is Serbia! * Kosovo je srce Srbije! * Ubi, zakolji, da Šiptar ne postoji! * Ubi Hrvata da Šiptar nema brata! * Granate na Hrvate! * Nema vrba koliko ima Srba, ali ima grana koliko Muslimana! * Nema vrba koliko ima Srba, ali ima granata koliko i Hrvata! * Vreme za Rakiju! *Ziveli! Gallery SERBIA IS OF STRONK! 1533737_227972197382296_1181544731_n.png Remove_kebab_Serbiaball.png Shitty neighbors.png Country-balls-3rd-balkan-war.png Asia is for Asians (2).png 299499 275932385865947 1138039970 n.jpg TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png Smokes like a Turk.png 233-Kurwatia-Has-Had-Enough.png UN the magican IV.png Screen Shot 2014-11-19 at 1.54.18 PM.png Unorthodox Measures.jpg Raised by narcissists.jpg montenegrians they never change.jpg parenting.png Bosnia17.png MuZyxqo.png Z1tvf5E.png xWrfjj9.png spsSWoK.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg TnOZgxU.png Opera Mundi new.png 'pEqSpSN.png 9dlun2U.png 'ycmJzir.png 47anschluss.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png JRiXbVD.png Lu565MS.gif|Who of needing a instrument of music. 7iXNpGQ.png 4ovtIU5.png ARHdyOv.png Pictures, comics Club_internacional_Polandball.png Link comics *An Angel Gets Its Wings *Ethnic Cleansers Anonymous *Slavs on Holiday Part 2 - Sarawak *Serbia's mentor *Unstoppable force, immovable mountain Links *Facebook page cs:Srbskoball es:Serbiaball hr:Srbijaball it:Serbiaball pl:Serbiaball ru:Сербия Category:Europe Category:Balkans Category:Kebab Removers Category:Slavic Category:Homosex Removers Category:Orthodox Category:Modern Countryball Category:Serbiaball Category:Gypsy Removers Category:East Europe Category:Three lines Category:OSCE Category:Independent